1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urinary catheter collection system for use with a urinary catheter. Particularly, the invention relates to a urinary catheter collection system that enables the user to determine the method of disposal of the urine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of catheters are available for insertion into the body for introduction or withdrawal of fluids. Urinary catheters are flexible tubes designed to drain urine from the bladder by insertion into the urethra. They are packaged in sterile containers and may be lubricated for insertion prior to packaging or prior to use. Intermittent urinary catheters are designed to be inserted for each use and are commonly used by patients who are either able to catheterize themselves or have the function performed by a caregiver. One type of intermittent catheter comprises a urinary catheter pouch, which also serves as the sterile package for the catheter. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,483 to Powers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,530 to Golden, U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,305 to Hursman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,341 to Starke et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,905 to Daignault et al. Another type of catheter is an intermittent catheter contained in a conduit pouch, whereby the pouch may be opened and used to transfer urine to a toilet or a urine collection container.
Catheterization is accomplished by introducing the proximal tip of a catheter into the urethra, and then “longitudinally collapsing and extending the pouch in an accordion-like manner until the tip reaches the bladder” as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,224 to Kavanagh and U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,363 to Bonner. When the catheter is in use, urine flows through the catheter into the catheter pouch, where it is collected. After the user has finished the use of the catheter, he may either empty the contents of the catheter pouch into a toilet or a urine collection container for disposal, or he may close the pouch and dispose of it at a later time.
However, when emptying the bag of urine into a suitable container, it is possible for the user to spill urine onto the clothes, which may be embarrassing for the user. Another potential issue is possible leakage from the closed pouch during transportation in the patient's backpack or storage sleeve prior to disposal.
Accordingly, it would be useful to have a catheter system in which a catheterized user may elect to allow urine to flow from a catheter through a collection bag neck into a collection bag, or in certain situations, to remove the collection bag so that urine will flow from the catheter through the elongate collection bag neck and into a receptacle, such as a toilet.